


Leurs pouvoirs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lysithea needs a hug, Lysithea von Ordelia Backstory, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Edelgard sait qu'elle doit parler à Lysithea, mais ne trouve jamais l'occasion de le faire. Ou bien est-ce parce qu'elle essaye, elle aussi, de refermer la porte de son triste passé pour de bon qu'elle ne la cherche jamais ?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 2





	Leurs pouvoirs

**Leurs pouvoirs**

C’était une nouvelle journée de temps libre qui se profilait pour les élèves et les enseignants du monastère de Garreg Mach, pour le moins habituelle. Du moins, c’était jusqu’à ce qu’Edelgard, la fière et intransigeante déléguée de la maison des aigles de jais, ne soit réveillée par un hurlement de l’autre côté de sa porte. 

Encore à moitié endormie, elle sortie de sa chambre avec la ferme intention d’envoyer paître la personne qui avait eu le malheur de la réveiller, tout en lui faisant regretter amèrement son geste. Mais elle tomba sur une scène des plus … atypiques. Lysithea, la benjamine de la promotion des cerfs d’or, semblait sur le point de s’énerver sur l’un de ces condisciples : Lorenz, héritier de la maison Gloucester. Edelgard ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le jeune homme était particulièrement énervant … mais à un autre endroit cela aurait été plus agréable. 

\- Vous êtes uniquement intéressé par la position des gens et par ce qu’ils pourraient vous apporter !

C’était la plus stricte vérité, la future impératrice ne pouvait le nier. Elle voyait la magie crépiter autour d’eux, si ce que Hubert lui avait rapporté sur la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs était vrai … alors il valait mieux désamorcer la situation au plus vite. Pas que l’idée de voir Lorenz finir à l'infirmerie ne soit pas tentante, mais tout un pan du bâtiment pourrait bien y passer en même temps. Mais heureusement, c’est à ce moment-là qu’arrivèrent Hubert et Claude, probablement encore en train de se menacer de milles et unes morts respectives, pour les séparer. 

\- Tout vas bien, Dame Edelgard ? lui demanda son fidèle compagnon de route 

\- Oui, vous avez évité le pire Hubert. 

Tant qu’à être réveillée, la déléguée des aigles de jais se rendit sur le terrain d’entraînement, où elle trouva sans surprise Petra et Léonie en grande conversation, probablement sur leur expérience de chasse respective. Elle se saisit de sa hache et alla s’entraîner sur l’un des mannequins. Un jour, elle devrait parler à la jeune biche, elle en avait bien conscience. De ce que Hubert lui avait rapporté, et elle préférait ignorer comment il l’avait sut, elles souffraient toutes les deux du même maux. Mais, pour cela … 

\- Elle souffre de la même malédiction que vous, lui dit Claude en s’approchant d’elle 

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en colère en mettant la lame de sa hache à quelques centimètres de sa nuque 

\- Votre fidèle Hubert n’est pas le seul à savoir rassembler des informations. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils vous aient arrivé à toutes les deux par le passé, mais visiblement vous savez le gérer mieux qu’elle, Edelgard.

Non elle ne savait pas, elle ne l’avait jamais sut. Elle faisait simplement en sorte de ne rien laisser transparaître au quotidien. 

\- Que voulez-vous Claude ? 

\- Parlez-lui, c’est tout ce que je vous demande. 

\- Et … pourquoi ? 

\- Nous savons tout les deux ce qu’il pourrait se passer si jamais elle perdait le contrôle, vous l’avez bien vue tout à l’heure. 

La future impératrice le toisa du regard quelques instants, avant de baisser sa hache. 

Tard ce soir-là, alors qu’elle revenait du terrain d’entraînement, elle entendit un hurlement. Ce n’était pas rare qu’elle aille s’exercer en pleine nuit, seule. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, certaine nuit … elle les revoyait, tout ces frères et soeurs, morts les uns après les autres aux mains des serpents des ténèbres. 

Edelgard reconnue la voix sans problème en passant devant sa chambre pour se rendre à la sienne, c’était celle de Lysithea. La mage avait dut faire un cauchemar, probablement du même acabit que les siens. 

\- Lysithea, appela-t-elle à travers la porte de sa chambre, c’est … c’est moi … Edelgard.

Elle entendit le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s’ouvrit. 

\- Vous avez fait un cauchemar ? 

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une enfant, Dame Edelgard. 

\- Je ne le ferais jamais, Lysithea. Je vous ai entendu hurler. 

La blanche s’écarta pour la laisser entrer, avant de fermer derrière-elles. 

\- Je vous ai réveillé ? s’inquiéta la mage noire 

\- Non, je … je ne dormais pas. Je revenais du terrain d’entraînement. 

\- À cette heure ? 

\- Oui. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, de ce que j’ai entendu à votre sujet. 

\- Alors vous savez, murmura la biche 

\- Pour vos deux emblèmes ? Oui, je sais. Vous avez subi des transfusions sanguines, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Pas de mon fait. 

Exactement comme elle, Claude avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Elle ne chercherait pas à savoir comme il avait sut, ce serait vain, mais elle était contente qu’il lui ai dit la vérité. 

\- Alors, vous avez connu une lente agonie, voyant des fantômes partir les uns après les autres, ceux de vos frères et vos soeurs. 

\- Vous le décriviez comme si … comme si vous l’aviez vous-même vécu. 

La princesse impériale lui sourit, tristement. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublié, ce que son oncle et le duc Aegir leur avait fait subir. C’était pour cela qu’elle se battait, c’était pour cela qu’elle les avait laissé créer l’identité de l’empereur des flammes. Elle allait détruire l’église et cette fausse âme sainte qu’était Rhéa et qui dirigeait le monde d’une poigne de fer, mais elle profiterait aussi de la guerre pour se débarrasser de son oncle et des serpents des ténèbres. 

\- Il y a longtemps, avoua-t-elle 

\- Comment avez vous fait pour ne plus les voir ? 

\- Mes frères et mes soeurs vous voulez dire ? Je les vois toujours, j’essaye juste de ne pas les regarder. Et peut-être qu’un jour ils disparaîtront. 

C’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, ça et utiliser les pouvoirs qu’on lui avait confié pour que ces abominations ne recommencent plus jamais. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça, Lysithea et elle devaient être les dernières ! C’était la promesse qu’elle s’était faite, le jour où elle était revenue dans l’Empire, grâce à son père. Elle ne devait avoir ni regrets ni remords, pas même pour Dimitri. 


End file.
